


A Natural Revelation

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Just a short fic about Alex and Kelly and their newfound relationship.





	A Natural Revelation

“Here’s the strange part,” said Kelly, “I don’t want it to end. The closeness with you has felt like both the most natural thing in the world and like a revelation and I hope to God that I haven’t made this awkward between us, I just, I haven’t felt like this in a long time and I just felt like I had to-,”

Before Kelly could finish her sentence Alex leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips. 

“Ditto,” Alex said with a smile and then proceeded to kiss her more.

“Fear not,” they heard Brainy walking by hand in hand with Nia, “We see nothing.”

The two felt slightly embarrassed but it faded quickly and the two continued.

Navigating the part in her life that involved any sort of romance had seemed like a foreign concept to Alex. There had been a few dates, a few one night stands but nothing meaningful. She had come from a loving relationship that had meant so much and one she feared she would never get over and then Kelly dropped into her life like a bright comet streaking in the sky and healing suddenly felt possible. She felt like she could finally move on. Like Kelly this felt like the real thing like it was the most natural thing in the world and like Kelly she too was not ready for this to end and not just for their night but for everything that came after.

“You know,” said Alex, “I’m supposed to be meeting Kara tonight but I think she’d understand.” Alex held up the wine bottle, “What do you say, my place?”

“I’d like that.”

*****

“That did not happen,” Kelly said with a laugh.

The two were seated comfortably, Alex sitting on the couch, Kelly leaning against it both with a glass of wine in hand.

“I swear to God,” said Alex. “Kara actually hid under the table when she heard the popcorn popping in the microwave.” Alex loved sharing that story.

“So what happened?”

“Well I got under the table with her. It was kind of my way of reassuring her that it was okay.”

“Why would that set her off?”

“Kara can be very sensitive. At the time the sounds were hard for her to deal with, she wasn’t used to certain ones so it took her some time to adjust.”

“I don’t know, you’re sister seems pretty strong from what I’ve read in her articles. She doesn’t strike me as overly sensitive.”

“Oh trust me, you’ll see once you get to know her. She’s very protective and she’s got a good heart.”

“Sounds like you really love her.”

“Yeah well what can I say she is my sister.”

“Kara’s adopted right? I mean that’s what James has told me.” Alex nodded, “Is she one of the reasons why you want to be a mother, why you want to adopt?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a mom, you know it’s one of those things that I’ve felt is right for me but yeah I’d be lying if Kara wasn’t one of those reasons. You know how I told you my mom raised me through my adolescence. Kara’s parents, well her biological parents died in a fire. That’s how she came to live with us. One of my jobs was to protect Kara so that’s what I did I protected her. I hated it at first because I was always the one who had to make sure she got to school on time when my mom was working, I had to make sure she was safe. I had to be there for her. She wasn’t used to having a sibling and neither was I and suddenly we were thrust into each other’s lives.”

“But things are different I imagine.”

“We look out for each other.”

“And what about your dad?” Alex looked into her half empty wine glass and suddenly Kelly felt guilty for asking, “Alex, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-,”

“No it’s okay. He um, he left when I was fourteen. At the beginning we thought he’d died in a plane crash but then surprise, surprise he was alive the entire time. I saw him a little over a year ago but once again he left. He betrayed everything I thought he was, everything I believed in. He was no longer the same man that I’d known growing up.”

“Alex, I am so sorry.”

Alex shook her head, “Don’t be I’ve gotten over it.”

“Those kinds of things we never really get over but I think you know that. Whatever wrong things he’s done, whatever it was that hurt you so deeply, he’s still your dad and there’s a part of you that will always love him.”

“Yeah. Gah enough of my sob story. Tell me about you. I’m sure you’ve got some interesting things in your past.”

Kelly went on to tell Alex about some of the trouble she got into growing up, often with James. Some of the stories made Alex laugh.

Laughing. Like most things laughing was one of those normal responses that she hadn’t done in a while, at least not really. Kelly made it so easy. In the short amount of time that they’d spent together Alex was finally smiling again with someone, she was finally living. She listened eagerly as Kelly spoke. Alex spoke when she had a comment or something to add. Their conversations just flowed.

“Kelly,” I’m gonna say something here and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way and if it changes things for you then I totally get it but I…”

“Are we talking about…”

“Yeah. I mean, I mean I want to… I want to with you, I just…”

“No hey, I totally get it. I want to too.”

“You do?”

“Of course,” Kelly said reaching for Alex’s hand. “Alex, there’s no rush, when we’re ready we’ll know. I really like you but we’re still getting to know each other. I don’t want this, I don’t want to be our first time to just be a one and done and then get kicked to the curb type of thing. I want you, I want this, for real.”  
Alex pulled Kelly’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “Thank you.”

Kelly smiled. “Now onto something else, more like someone else, or rather…”

“Ah yes the brother and sister issue.”

“Do you think we should tell them?”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know, Brainy and Nia did see us tonight.”

“I know them, they won’t say anything. Even Brainy has learned a thing or two about keeping secrets.”

“And your friend, J’onn, he can read minds right so I’m guessing he already knows about us.”

Alex smiled, “He won’t say anything either I promise.”

“Well regardless, that’s already three people who know so yeah we might as well tell James and Kara. I mean they are family so it would be wrong not to tell them.”

“Then we will,” Alex said as she lowered herself so she was sitting next to Kelly. She gently placed a kiss on her lips.

“Just not tonight.”

“No, definitely not tonight.”

The newly minted couple smiled at each other and then continued to kiss into the evening.

*****

As he sat in his office doing paperwork for the next issue, James looked up just as Kelly walked in.

“Hey,” he said, “Not that I’m not happy to see you but what are you doing here, Kel?”

Kelly looked at him and then turned to close the door then turned to him again.

“Okay look,” said Kelly, “I’m just gonna say this because I figure you known if my big brother knows then it will be one less weight off my shoulders and I don’t want you to find this out from anyone else since it’s bound to come out anyways.”

“Kel, Kelly what’s going on?”

“I’m dating Alex.”

“Alex, Alex as in-,”

“Alex Danvers, yeah. I mean at least I think I am. We’re still working out the details.”

James leaned back in his chair.

“Wow, that’s um…wow.”

“That’s all you’ve got is wow?”

“Uh, well it certainly is surprising. I didn’t know you had gotten so close.”

Kelly took a seat in front of him. 

“Yeah well it kind of surprised us both.”

“I bet. Alex, she’s one of my best friends, Kelly, so this is-,”

“James you don’t control who I fall for. I don’t need your permission.”

“I know that.”

“Do you?”

“It’s just surprising that’s all. I’ve known Alex for a long time now so to find out she and my sister are….dating each other, well that’s gonna take a little while to get used to. And Alex, she feels the same way about you I’m guessing?”

“Yeah she does.”

“Just be careful, Kelly, Alex she’s, she’s been through a lot.”

“I know. We’ve all got a past Jimmy, she’s been open about hers I’ve been open about mine but we’re both ready to move on. I get it though, after years you’ve grown protective over her but she’s a big girl and given that she’s a fed I’m pretty sure she can take care of herself. Just like I can.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I am right. Look, I like her James, really like her. You don’t have to accept it but at least respect it. That’s all I’m asking.

Without waiting for more to be said Kelly got up and walked out of his office leaving James to ponder on what had just happened.

*****

“Hey,” Kara said as Alex walked into the apartment. She was carrying three bags of donuts and two cups of coffee. Kara went over to give her a hand.

“Okay, either this is your stress eating or you just wanted to appeal to my sweet tooth. What’s going on?”

“You know how I bailed on you last night?”

“Yeah I know, which sucked by the way.”

“Sorry. Well I was uh, I was with Kelly.”

“Kelly Olsen, James’ sister?”

“Yeah. I was headed here but we ran into each other and got to talking. I kissed her Kara.”

“You what?”

“Yeah. Well after that I invited her to my place. We didn’t…I mean we didn’t… it was just casual conversation over glasses of wine.”

“Alex that’s great.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Why were you expecting a different reaction?”

“Kinda. I mean this is James’ sister. It’s not weird at all?”

“We can’t help who we fall for and so what if she’s James’ sister?”

“Kara, I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

“I know.”

“And with Kelly things are just different, she makes me feel different. I loved Maggie more than anything but Kelly is new. I’m finally in that place where I can move on and she’s the one I want to move on with. I mean sure I’ve had a couple of one night stands but it’s more than that with her. We’ve only known each other for a short amount of time but Kara, it is so natural.”

“You really do like her don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m happy for you.”

Alex smiled. She had been so worried that Kara wouldn’t approve, that she would find it strange so she was grateful when that turned out not be the case.  
Kara could not have been more happy for her sister. All she’d ever wanted was to see Alex happy.

*****

Later in the evening Alex opened the door. She and Kelly smiled at each other and kissed.

“Hey,” said Alex.

“Hey,” said Kelly.

“Come on in.”

Kelly did so and Alex closed the door behind her.

“Something smells good,” said Kelly.

“No, no something smells burnt. Sorry, I’m not much of a cook so I ordered Chinese. Hope that’s okay.”

“Chinese sounds good.”

“I’m just lucky the smoke detector didn’t go off.”

“That bad hu?”

“You have no idea. Kara usually does most of the cooking or we order in.”

“How is your sister anyways,” Kelly asked as she took a seat at the island. “I rarely see her around. You know now that I think about it, I haven’t even met her.”

“Yeah sorry about that. She’s just always busy, you know saving the world one article at a time. She always likes those deep cover, nitty-gritty stories, the ones people are too scared to uncover.”

“Oh believe me, I know. James has a one tracked mind when it comes to his stories. It’s like once he get’s going its hard to pull him back.”

The doorbell rang so Alex went to get it. She paid for the food and took it to the table. Kelly grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge.

“Speaking of siblings,” said Alex, “You know how we talked about telling them? Well I told Kara about us this morning.”

“That fast hu?” Kelly smiled, “That’s okay I told James too. So how did Kara take it?”

“She took it pretty good. She was surprised at first but other than that okay. That’s usually how it goes with her. I’ll do something that surprises her but after an initial moment of shock she easily comes around. So what about you, how’d it go with James?”

Kelly took a deep breath, “Well James is…James. He hasn’t exactly had the easiest time dealing with this.”

“I find that hard to believe. He was nothing but supportive when I came out.”

“That’s him now sure but back then he really struggled. My parents were totally cool with it. You know they loved me, they accepted me but it was James who was different about it. He didn’t want to be known as the guy whose sister liked other girls. He came around eventually but it took him a while.”

“Wow I had no idea.”

“It’s not something he likes to admit although now that I’m dating his best friend’s sister I’m not exactly sure how well this is gonna play out. He really didn’t know what to say when I told him.”

“He just needs to get used to the idea. In the meantime, tell me more about you.”

“You first. How did you get into the FBI, that’s really something.”

Alex smiled. She disclosed her past as to her drunken escapades and how J’onn had found her and set her straight. In turn Kelly had told Alex about how she became a psychologist in the military. They talked about nearly everything from favorite colors to favorite movies. It was only their second date if you counted last night and both felt completely at ease with one another. They weren’t sure what would come next but whatever it was they were ready for it.

“There is one other thing,” said Alex.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“We go on a real date. You know the whole dressing up, fancy dinner type of thing.”

“I’d like that?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah why not.”

“Okay great. Then how about tomorrow eight o’clock? I know this perfect place across town.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Alex smiled, excited that Kelly wanted to go out with her. She figured she would but it was nice to actually hear her agree to it.  
Kelly too couldn’t have been anymore excited. Alex had come into her life unexpectedly and now all she wanted was to spend time with her. The fact that Alex wanted to go on an actual date was something she now felt ready for, to be out in public with the girl she liked, not having to hide, it was perfect and she glad it was going to be with Alex.

Kelly smiled.

The two leaned in placing a kiss on one another’s lips. They kissed last night and their first kiss had been amazing and so had their second. Their third tonight had felt just as new.

The future always had a way of surprising you and it had surprised Alex and Kelly in a way neither of them were looking for and like Kelly had said, it was the most natural thing and a revelation. The future could throw more at them and they were finally ready and they would go into it together.


End file.
